A Piece of Life
by Marineblau12
Summary: "Seharusnya Anda tidak muncul tiba-tiba di ruangan saya jika memang tidak ingin melibatkan saya." Hinata terdiam. L tersenyum.


**A Piece of Life**

**.**

**Warn: OOC, misstypo, dan membingungkan.**

**Disclaimer: Baik Naruto maupun Death Note bukan milikku.**

**.**

L berpikir tentang sebuah ruang kendali di sebuah kapal. Ruang kendali yang besar untuk kapal yang besar juga, dengan awak dan dia sebagai kaptennya. Jadi, dia membayangkan sebuah ruangan luas dengan beberapa komputer kecil, alat navigasi, dan sebuah kemudi.

Dia lalu berpikir tentang langit, langit cerah yang gelap di malam hari. Bulan purnama dan bintang-bintang kecil. Lalu angin laut yang semilir, ombak yang lembut, dan suara peluit yang membelah sunyi. Dan mereka akan segera memasang jangkar. Ada sebuah pulau di sana dan dia hampir sampai.

L melepaskan kemudi, berjalan menuju jendela dan melihat bayangan yang berdiri di depannya. Bayangan itu berdiri di ujung garis pulau, dengan sinar temaram bulan membingkainya dengan sempurna.

Dia berbalik, ingin menyuruh awaknya untuk bersiap menyandarkan kapal mereka. Tapi tidak jadi karena tiba-tiba saja satu dari awaknya maju, merenggut sambil kebingungan dan meraih bahunya. "L? Ayo turun."

L merengut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di ruang kendali ini? Kapalnya sudah bersandar dari tadi."

"Hei! Kenapa kalian berdua lama sekali?" Matsuda masuk bersamaan dengan suara bising karena pintu terbuka. Light melepaskan cengkramannya, L masih belum bergerak. "Kepala Polisi menunggu," katanya sebelum keluar lagi. Light ikut, tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, dia berhenti sebentar untuk bilang, "Kau pura-pura jadi kapten kapal? Kekanakan sekali," katanya sambil tertawa.

L diam, matanya beralih ke sesuatu di luar jendela.

Bayangan itu telah pergi.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?"

"Mereka berkelahi di ruang kendali."

"Hei, Matsuda! Kami tidak berkelahi! L dan obsesinya menjadi kapten kapal yang menahan kami," Light Yagami menyanggah, sedikit tidak terima kalau dia ikut disalahkan.

Semua orang langsung melihat satu-satunya sosok diam yang asyik sendiri dengan balok-balok gulanya. "Apa?" L mengangkat alis, bertanya dengan polos dan memastikan semua orang melihat mata kodoknya yang lebar. Semua orang kembali melihat Light, lalu melihat orang di sebelah mereka, lalu lantai, langit-langit…

L angkat bahu, lalu kembali lagi menekuni kegiatan awalnya.

Beberapa menit berikutnya, L sadar bahwa dia hanya sendiri di ruangan itu. Tapi itu tidak lama karena berikutnya ada seseorang yang masuk lewat pintu bercat marunnya. Dia bayangan yang tadi dilihat L di atas kapal, dia seorang perempuan.

L memilih diam, mengamati perempuan panik yang tak sadar bahwa dia masuk tanpa izin ke ruangan yang dihuni detektif terkenal dunia. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau detektif itu sedang duduk di sofa dengan santai sekarang.

Perempuan itu menempelkan telinganya pada daun pintu, mungkin ingin mengetahui keadaan di luar dengan pendengarannya. Dia bahkan tidak sadar kalau dia menahan napas.

Ruangan itu begitu sepi karena L memang tidak banyak membuat suara. Yang terdengar hanya detik jarum jam, langkah kaki yang mendekat, dan suara denting sendok yang sesekali terdengar karena L mengaduk-aduk kopinya.

Anehnya, suara kecil itu membuat si Penyusup terkejut dan langsung berbalik melihat L dengan horor. L mengangkat satu tangannya, "Hai," dengan nada monoton yang benar-benar tidak menarik. Matanya berbinar, ada kilatan humor di sana. Tapi jangan tanya wajahnya, dia tidak bisa berbuat banyak di bagian itu. Wajah dan ekspresi adalah kelemahan yang dia punya. "Anda siapa?"

"Ah, Hinata Hyuuga."

Perempuan itu mundur, wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Dia menunduk dan meminta maaf karena masuk tanpa izin. L tidak ambil pusing, dia hanya bilang "Tidak masalah," sebelum kembali fokus pada balok-balok gula di atas meja. Kali ini, dia ingin membuat sebuah menara.

Menaranya sudah hampir mencapai dagu. Tinggal satu balok lagi dan semuanya akan sempurna. Tapi tidak. Baloknya jatuh karena getaran yang timbul akibat pintu kayunya di buka paksa. L merengut. Alisnya dia tekuk dalam.

Perempuan itu berlari ke arahnya, menariknya untuk sembunyi di balik sofa yang cukup tinggi.

Lalu muncul tiga orang dengan ikat kepala dan pakaian yang aneh.

L semakin tidak senang waktu melihat cangkir kopinya yang mendingin.

Ada apa, ini?

L berbalik, melihat perempuan itu mengintip mereka dengan mata putihnya yang besar. Dia ternyata tidak buta, tapi warna matanya aneh. Apa dia pakai kontak lensa?

Seseorang dari ketiga penyusup yang baru masuk itu bergerak dengan cepat dan menyingkirkan sofa yang jadi pertahanan terakhir L dan perempuan itu. Mereka berdua terkejut, tapi tidak lama. L ditarik ke belakang, sementara Nona Penyusup itu melindunginya. Tangan kecilnya meraih kantung kecil di balik punggung dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau kecil berbentuk aneh dan melesatkannya ke arah tiga pria yang mengejarnya.

"P-pergi!" katanya. Tapi L tidak bergerak. Dia diam melihat.

Lalu sebuah pisau melesat. Perempuan itu tidak melihatnya.

L bertindak cepat dengan mendorongnya hingga mereka berdua terjatuh di lantai berkarpet merah. Perempuan itu menahan nafasnya saat udara yang mereka hirup menyatu. L bisa merasakan ujung hidung mereka yang bersentuhan.

Oh, God…

Perasaan macam apa ini?

"Kau terluka!" dia memekik sambil mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lagi dan melemparkannya. Kali ini dengan kertas seperti jimat.

Sebentar saja, ruangan itu penuh asap.

L ditarik keluar menjauh. Mereka melewati lorong yang sepi ke sebuah ruangan gelap berbau apak. Ini gudang.

Perempuan itu, dengan tangan gemetarnya, meraih punggung L dan mencabut pisau yang tertanam di sana. Dia seperti menahan tangis. L melihatnya lucu, juga tidak mengerti. "Saya yang terluka, dan Anda yang menangis," katanya pelan. Jika dia adalah Light, mungkin dia akan tertawa di saat seperti ini.

Dari awal, hal ini sudah tidak normal. Sejak kapan sih orang berkeliaran dengan pisau-pisau kecil secara berkelompok dan tidak ada polisi yang mengejar mereka? Sejak kapan pula ada perempuan yang dengan gampangnya melemparkan pisau-pisau kecil pada orang lain?

"Kau terluka karenaku," katanya, dia mulai sesenggukan.

L melihatnya aneh seolah Hinata punya satu kepala lagi yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tubuhnya.

.

L meringis pelan ketika tubuhnya ditekan ke lantai. Tiga orang itu berhasil menemukan mereka. Baju bagian belakang yang awalnya putih berubah merah karena darahnya sendiri. L mendecih.

Di sudut ruangan, Hinata juga terdesak.

Mereka seharusnya tahu, L itu mahir bela diri. Jadi detektif muda itu berdiri dan maju menyerang. Tendangannya menghempas salah seorang dari mereka. Setelah membuka celah, dia menarik Hinata keluar.

Nona muda itu tidak terluka, tapi dia ketakutan.

Sambil berlari, L mengambil ponselnya dari saku, berniat meminta bantuan. Tapi ponselnya tidak ada di sana.

Ah!

Hinata melepaskan tangan L, dan berhenti. Mata dan tubuhnya gemetar. "Tinggalkan aku di sini," dia bilang. L melihat ujung koridor yang masih sepi, mereka tidak punya banyak waktu. Dia berjalan dan meraih Hinata lagi. "Tidak," gadis itu mundur, "Mereka mengejarku, aku akan menyerah. Kau tidak perlu menolongku, Tuan. Aku berterima-kasih kau sudah mau terlibat sejauh ini."

Para pengejar itu menuju ke arah mereka.

.

"Seharusnya Anda tidak muncul tiba-tiba di ruangan saya jika memang tidak ingin melibatkan saya."

Hinata terdiam.

L tersenyum.

Nafasnya tidak teratur. Hinata merasakan udara hangat di sekitar lehernya semakin keras. Dia terkejut waktu sadar bahwa lantai mereka basah karena darah. L menjadikan dirinya tameng dan menerima beberapa tusukan kunai dengan sangat terbuka.

Hinata ketakutan dan semakin panik.

L menikmati aroma vanila yang berputar-putar di sekitarnya. Dia mengistirahatkan tubuhnya, membiarkan waktu membawanya berlalu.

Dia memikirkan tentang lonceng emas yang berdentang di atas menara gereja. Dia suka sekali bunyinya. Dia juga membayangkan melihat hujan dengan Watari, makan coklat dan minum secangkir penuh gula.

Ah… jadi ini akhirnya, pikir pria itu.

"Sampai jumpa… Hinata."

.

L membuka matanya.

Dia melihat langit pagi dari celah tirai yang terbuka.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Light menyambutnya di ruang tamu, "Tumben kau nyenyak," dia menambahi, tapi lalu langsung membenahi ucapannya, "Tumben kau tidur."

Oh, pantas saja. Cuma mimpi.

"Saya tersanjung Light-kun memperhatikan saya," katanya.

"Aku tidak memperhatikanmu, hanya penasaran saja," sahut Light.

"Sekedar penasaran atau sangat penasaran?"

"Heh?! Kau bicara apa?"

"Mungkin saja, 'kan?" L mengambil cangkir dan mulai mengisinya dengan gula-gula batu, "Mencari waktu kapan saya lengah."

"Untuk apa aku melakukan itu? Memang aku Kira yang kau buru?"

L menuang air panas ke cangkirnya lalu mengaduk-aduk gulanya hingga menyatu. "Light-kun yang bilang."

"Sialan!" Light membanting Koran paginya, "Kenapa kau harus bangun lagi?"

L cemberut, "Light-kun berharap saya tidur untuk selamanya?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?"

"Cuma Kira yang berharap saya mati."

"Brengsek!" teriak Light murka.

L mengabaikannya. Dia melihat jauh menembus jendela kaca ruangan mereka. Tidak ada bayangan di sana.

.

L berjalan di tengah kota. Tujuannya hanya satu, toko kue di depan stasiun. Kue di situ enak, dan persediaan kue di HQ telah habis. Dia pikir, tidak ada salahnya jalan-jalan sebentar. Lagi pula tidak akan ada yang curiga pada seorang pria berambut hitam dengan wajah membosankan dan berjalan bungkuk seperti dia.

Iya, 'kan?

Tangannya meraih dinding kaca yang memajang keik warna-warni yang kelihatan lezat. Mata lebarnya tertuju pada bolu tart dengan lukisan pelangi di atasnya.

Siapa sangka L suka hal yang penuh warna seperti ini?

"Tunggu di sini sebentar."

"Mau ke mana?"

"Membeli bolu ulang tahunmu."

L memutar kakinya, menegakkan tubuh, dan melihat seorang gadis yang kebingungan di sana.

Oh.

.

"Hinata-san?"

Gadis itu berbalik, matanya terlihat kosong. Meski begitu, saat L menangkap matanya, dia merasa jantungnya hampir melompat keluar. L bersyukur mereka berdua telah duduk. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tiba-tiba saja L merasa kakinya kehilangan kekuatan?

"A-anda mengenal saya?"

L berkedip.

"Ya," katanya. Dalam mimpi.

Hinata tersenyum.

L tiba-tiba teringat bahwa dia masih menyimpan satu lagi permen kacang di saku celananya. Dia langsung memberikannya pada Hinata.

"Apa ini?"

"Permen."

"Terima kasih, erm…"

"Ryuzaki."

"Ya, Ryuzaki-san."

Jadi ini rasanya menjadi seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya? Rasa senang, perasaan tertarik, dan mendebarkan…

"Aku menyukai Anda," katanya, mengecup pipi Hinata, lalu berdiri. "Sampai jumpa… Hinata," dan dia berlalu.

Hinata diam, terkejut.

"Hinata?"

Ah!

"Gaara-kun…"

"Ada apa?"

Hinata meremas permen di tangannya kemudian menggeleng. "Tidak," katanya.

.

L menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan, melihat dari jauh dua sosok yang keluar dari toko kue dengan tangan yang bergandengan. Setelah pasangan itu menghilang, dia berbalik. Dia berjalan dengan bahu yang kosong sambil menenteng bungkusan tart yang baru dia beli.

.

**Owari**

.

**A/n:**

Anggap L bermimpi pergi dengan kapal ke sebuah tempat untuk menyelidiki suatu kasus, lalu bertemu dengan Hinata (versi ninja) yang dikejar sama ninja jahat. Terus, L tersadar dia cuma mimpi waktu bangun dan ada di kamarnya yang biasa. Dan dengan sedikit keberuntungan, dia akhirnya ketemu sama Hinata di versi dunianya. Sayang, Hinata di sana udah pacaran sama Gaara.

Apa poin yang bisa diambil? Entahlah. ini hanya pelampiasanku karena mood menulis minggu ini sedang bagus. Jadi, yah begitulah. Sebuah fiksi LHinata dari seorang Marine untuk pembaca.

_**Salam,**_

_**Marine**_


End file.
